The Day Ed Destroyed the World
by Midget in Glasses
Summary: While on a return trip through the Gate, Ed accidentally upsets the tender balance between the dimensions. Mangaverse. Lots of crossovers from other series, so there's bound to be some crack. -hiatus-
1. In Which Ed Makes a Mistake

**AN: **This is my first serious project, and as such, I made it a hugely intricate crossover series, with crack inclusions like Beavis and Butthead. I suppose I have a twisted sense of seriousness. Spoilers from Ch. 51 onwards...I might have gotten a couple of details wrong, it's been a while since I've read that chapter. Read and review, yeah? (:

_Credit to Michiruchama for the title of this fic!_

br

**XXXXXX**

br

A blinding flash of light lit up the boundless depths of Gluttony's stomach. Ancient Xerxes souls that lined Envy's front limbs and neck fueled the alchemical reaction, withering away in strips as the Gate tore at them. They moaned and cried, and Edward tried his best to ignore them.

"Ling, Envy! Jump in now!"

The Xingese prince obliged, although hesitatingly. The homunculus smirked and slithered into the Gate, his reptilian tail the last to disappear.

The final few Xerxes souls vanished.

"Th-thank you…" one whispered.

Edward closed his eyes, swallowed thickly, and allowed himself to be consumed by the Eye of the Truth.

br

The black hands' cold touch was painstakingly familiar. As if to commemorate this, another nightmare from the past appeared next to Ed.

"Not back for your limbs?" the Truth taunted.

The white figure passed him by in a flash as the Gate carried Ed further on.

Time passed--or did it? Ed couldn't tell if he had been traveling for a few minutes or a hundred years. All he could do was pray--no, hope--that he would be able to land in Amestris again.

He didn't want to think of the consequences if he had made another mistake.

As he shook this grim thought out of his mind, a curious sensation reached him. It was a muffled booming…something that was not audible or visible, but rather felt. The booming grew more forceful until the Gate itself trembled. One of the hands on Ed's shoulder slipped.

Edward broke out in a cold sweat. Had he really made a mistake? Was Ling…? And Al…Winry, too, and everybody back at Risembool…

The Gate continued to shudder. Ed tensed anxiously.

Suddenly, there came a noise similar to the tumbling notes of a xylophone. A few seconds later, shards of ebony flew in every which direction, several cutting Ed on his already broken left arm. He struggled to see where the pieces were coming from, but the hands refused to let him turn around. Defeated, Ed slumped back into their steadfast hold.

The only thing he could do was wait.

br

**XXXXXX**

br**  
**

"…so, you definitely saw my body? It's really there?"

"I told you already, yes. Now we just need to figure out a way to drag it out of there…"

The two were in a small military bathroom that was fitted with several shower stalls, a set of toilets, and a matching set of sinks. Alphonse was sitting opposite Ed's shower stall. Perched behind one of his shoulder spikes was a tiny black-and-white panda, whom Edward glowered at before pulling on a pair of boxers. Very discreetly, of course. Behind a towel emblazoned with the Amestrian symbol.

"And there were two Gates?" Al asked.

"Yeah. Your body was near the other one…"

Something nagged at the back of Ed's mind as he rummaged around in a pile of clean clothes.

"Actually," he said hesitantly, "something else happened."

Al turned to face him. "While you were going through the Gate?"

Ed nodded, pausing in the act of slipping into a too-long pair of pants. "There was this booming noise, and then these pieces of stone flew by. I think…those were part of the Gate."

"You mean you broke--?!"

Ed cut him off. "Let me finish. I told you that I performed human transmutation on myself to open the Gate, right?"

"Using part of Envy's stone." Ed thought he detected a trace of sullenness in Al's voice.

"I had to, Al, you know that. But remember how--" here, he lowered his voice, throwing a pointed look outside, where Envy was undoubtedly keeping guard, "--remember how half of Envy's legs were missing when we got out of Gluttony's stomach?"

Alphonse nodded, before giving a small "oh!" of realization. "You think that what happened to the Gate and Envy are related?"

"In some way. Which means that…" Ed trailed off.

"You used more souls than necessary," said Al, horrified.

"…yeah. I guess…I made another mistake."

Both silently mused over the consequences of Edward's first "perfect" human transmutation theory.

"What do you think it means?" Al finally said.

"I don't know." Ed sighed. "Until something happens, we should probably just wait."

"But this is serious, Brother!" Al objected. "If the Gate really is breaking, then…!" He struggled to find suitable words to express his alarm.

"I know, Al, but the trouble is, we don't know anything other than what we've just discussed. I don't think there's anything we can do but wait."

Al broke off, unable to find any argument against his brother's words. Just then, Envy called from outside.

"Hey, Fullmetal runt! Didn't go down the shower drain, did you?"

"Who are you calling a runt so small that he has to run around in the shower to get even remotely wet?!" Ed shouted furiously, slipping into a shirt several sizes too large for him. "Damn! And it's just like him to give me oversized clothes!" Ed stomped towards the exit, grumbling incoherently under his breath.

Al sighed. It was just like his brother to end a serious conversation with an immature and over exaggerated response.

He just hoped that they really didn't have anything to worry about.


	2. Something to Worry About

**AN: **Chapter 2. Hopefully, things are starting to get a little more interesting. And the random "br" stuff in the first chapter's the result of my pitiful attempts at html. I'm always open for criticisms, reviews motivate me to keep writing, and other stuff you usually see in AN's.

**XXXXXXX**

The Fuhrer sat at one end of the table. Edward, Alphonse, and Mustang sat at the other. The prearranged meeting between the head of the military and the alchemists had the exact tension and atmosphere of a chess game…only the stakes had gotten much higher.

Bradley sat confidently, his hands folded on the table. It had taken him little effort to put the Elrics' white queen in danger.

All Edward had to do now was recall his blood-coated watch. He was finished, anyways, and under his control again.

Checkmate.

Something squeaked as Ed shoved the watch into his pocket.

The Fuhrer's attention was diverted again to Fullmetal's younger brother, who had made yet another odd noise. Alphonse started and quickly resumed his coughing fit--a coughing fit, Bradley knew, that wasn't possible by terms of his condition. This was further confirmed by Ed's progressively concerned glances.

Another shrill squeak emanated from inside of the suit of armor.

Al fidgeted nervously. "Ah…"

Suddenly, his armor started to rattle threateningly.

Alphonse stood up just as abruptly, accidentally knocking his chair to the side. Ed and Mustang whipped around to face him, while Bradley's hand came to rest on the handle of his sword. Meanwhile, Al's armor jerked and twitched with increasing force, until his helmet finally clattered to the floor. His exposed blood seal glowed bright blue.

"I--" stammered Al, "s-sometimes it reacts that way!" He turned wildly in Ed's direction for help. "D-doesn't it, Brother? Doesn't it react that way?"

"Y…yeah, yeah it does," said a baffled Ed, as Al's armor began to give off a series of flashes and bangs. "It does that all the time!"

Alphonse jammed his helmet back on a split second before brilliant white light burst through all of the gaps in his armor, momentarily blinding the occupants of the room. When it died down, his armor had returned to normal, save for an insistent tapping somewhere around his side.

Bradley raised a questioning eyebrow.

"All the time," Ed asserted weakly.

Mustang's expression was a humorous mixture of shock, concern, and facial muscles attempting to contort shock and concern into careless agreement.

At any rate, it was best that the three left then.

As Bradley answered Mustang's question on the identity of Hughes' killer, his attention was focused primarily on the tapping inside of Al's armor. When Mustang finished his inquisitions, Bradley wasted no time.

"Ah, Alphonse. Before you go…"

A steel sword cut smoothly through Al's side.

Mustang's black eyes widened. Ed's mouth dropped open in alarm.

They didn't need to worry. The Fuhrer's sword came out clean.

"You may go now," he said calmly.

"Y…yes."

The doors closed, leaving Bradley alone, his saber in hand. A twinkle near the edge of the blade caught his human eye. He raised it again for closer examination.

His fingers removed a piece of sparkling dust.

**XXXXXXX**

"What the _hell_ was that all about?" growled Ed through gritted teeth once he and his brother had recovered from the shock of Mei's near-death incident. He glared suspiciously at Al's leg, where Mei was indubitably hidden. "Do you think that bean girl was behind it?"

"I don't know, Brother! Wait, no," he squeaked, as Ed banged his fist on the spot where his armor was being tapped, "I don't think you should--"

With a metallic clang, Al's helmet was knocked off as a small dot of yellow light whizzed out of his armor. Ed could just make out a human-shaped figure in a green garment before the light darted away, leaving behind a steady stream of sparkles.

The brothers watched it go with matching airs of befuddlement.

A small voice rose out of Al's armor:

"…is it gone?" Mei sniffed.

Mustang, who had watched the entire scenario with forced restrain, decided to cut in then.

"You two," he said sternly, "had better explain to me what's going on."

**XXXXXXX**

Tinkerbell was hopelessly confused.

Not to mention completely lost.

She remembered saving Peter from the poison by drinking it herself. Then, when she had lain on the table dying, Peter had called upon the world to revive her. Her life had been restored by the people's steadfast belief, and she had risen…

Only to burst into a dank and dark container and see no Peter, but a strange-looking girl and her miniature panda.

It was enough to make her beat desperately against the prison walls.

And now, when she had escaped into an unfamiliar hallway, she saw no indications of Neverland--only men in blue uniforms that she had never seen before.

Where had Peter gone?

**XXXXXXX**

**AN: **I'm one of the two people on earth who haven't actually seen Peter Pan, so let me know if I made a mistake in any of Tinkerbell's POV part. And the result of Ed's mistake is that characters from other series start appearing in Amestris. Just to make it clear. Anyways, R&R, please!


End file.
